A hinge structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,894 titled "Spring Biased Arm Snap-Toggle Hinge" which comprises a base plate 1, a connecting plate 3, a first pivot arm 4, a second pivot arm 5, a third pivot arm 6, a fourth pivot arm 7, and a toggle segment 8 to form a snap-toggle hinge which can turn pivotally. The hinge has a base plate 1 for fixing the hinge on the door of a furniture article and a setting plate 2 for fixing on the side wall of the furniture article. The hinge connects to the setting plate 2 by means of bolts 224 and 225. Hence, screwdrivers are needed to unscrew bolts 224, 225 or 215 when the door and the side wall of furniture articles are to be separated. Two hinges are needed for mounting on each door and unscrewing of the bolts is not easy, and an operator can get hurt because the doors may be heavy and drop suddenly when being unscrewed.